


Hushed Meetings

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Pairing: Loki x readerWarnings: smut, so if you’re under 18 don’t read it! ;
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Hushed Meetings

Sneaking around the palace at night used to be easier when you were younger. More nooks and crannies to hide hin, and fewer guards that would take notice if you were out of the bed back then.

But now that you were to be wedded with the prince, Odin made it clear he wanted a guard with you at all times, less something were to happen. You are passing through one of the pillars of the corridor when a hand grabs you around the waist and pulls you back, another hand quickly covering your mouth while a soft whisper shushed you.

The smell of leather and peppermint made you automatically relax when you figured who the person was. Loki. You taped his arm and he let you go, hands moving to your hips and pulling you that much closer to him, lips locking in a passionate kiss, stealing all your breath away.

“Did you miss me my dear?” he rasps, nibbling on your earlobe while he waited for your answer. You can only muster up a faint whimper with a shaky nod of your head, his hands going lower on your body rendering you speechless for the moment. “I could barely get through the day, looking at you without being able to touch you, love. You drove me crazy.”

“We had to, no one can know. We weren’t even supposed to be together. Odin ordered…”

“I don’t care what he ordered, he can’t keep me from you.” your hands have started to unlace his shirt, exposing the milky expanse of his toned chest to your exploring hands. You only notice that he had bunched up your dress around your hip when his cold long fingers touch your scorching skin, making you shiver and moan in the back of your throat. “Careful now darling, we can’t have anyone hearing us now, can we?”

“Sorry…” you whisper, hands trailing lower until you reach the top of his leather pants. Loki pushes your back on the pillar so that he can have a better angle to trace your dripping pussy, gathering the slick before bringing his fingers into his mouth suckling seductively, and ripping another moan from you.

You manage to undo his laces and pull his hardened length out of its confines, pumping him gently while you looked him in the eye. His lips circling his long digits, tongue poking out to lick his fingers fully clean. He smiled mischievously at you when he caught you biting your lip at his actions, and brought his hand back down, cupping your sex and massaging it ever so slowly, one of his fingers slipping inside and pumping up and down of you, making your movements falter for a second.

You feel him pushing a second finger inside of you, making you moan and get on your tippy-toes, small waves of pleasure crashing into you, his lips latched onto your collarbone, suckling harshly and biting ever so lightly, tongue passing over the bruise so soothe the sting.

Both your movements were getting faster and slopier, franticly bringing the other to the cusps of pleasure, moans ripping from your throat making Loki let out a snarled warning.

“Darling, if you don’t be quiet, I’ll have to shove my cock in your mouth.” the words from his mouth only prompt you to moan even more, pussy clenching around his fingers with your orgasm being ripped from you, he never stopped his movements, riding your orgasm with you until your legs were a shaky mess.

He reached his hand around your neck and pushed gently downwards, bringing you to your knees in front of his hard cock. Your lips close around him, sucking him all the way tot he back of your throat, fist-pumping what you couldn’t reach and occasionally fondling his balls, making him coat your throat with his release just a few moments later.

“Can’t wait to marry you tomorrow, love, and be able to do this whenever we want without having to sneak by.” he kneels in front of you, kissing you softly, carresing your cheek fondly.


End file.
